


Ways Larry Says "I Love You"

by nevercomestheday



Series: Ways _____ Says "I Love You" [3]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternative Perspective, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Caretaking, Cute, Death, Drinking, Falling In Love, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nerdiness, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Sappy, Secrets, Showers, Silly, Singing, Slash, Smoking, Sweet, it's just one scene but it's completely ridiculous, taco date, the chapters are short i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of ways Larry tells Freddy he loves him, without actually telling him he loves him... most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS ONE FIRST, THEN THE FREDDY ONE (that's how I wrote them!)
> 
> Characters belong to Quentin Tarantino.

**lights your cigarette from his in the dim red light of the bar**

_ It’s only the third time they’ve met, but Freddy can feel something. He’s not sure if he’s misinterpreting it or being hopeful or maybe being played a trick on, all he knows is he’s falling hard for this Mr. White character.  _

_ They’re in a bar, something Freddy’s definitely sure they’re not supposed to be doing, and he searches his pockets for a cigarette. _

_ “Here,” White says, holding out one of his own.  _

_ While Freddy takes it and looks for a light, he catches sight of the trick White is doing to get his lighter to spark. Freddy smiles at it in awe, and White smiles back coolly when he catches his glance.  _

_ He then remembers he still needs to light his cigarette, and after about ten seconds of scrambling to find a light, White leans in close and lights the cigarette in Freddy’s mouth off the end of his own. _

_ Freddy blushes, “Thanks, man,” and wishes silently to himself for the buzzing in his stomach to cease. _


	2. Chapter 2

**reminds you to put your sunglasses on before the sun hits your face**

_ They get to the taco place White suggested, and after spending the entire drive in a lovestruck daze of which he’s only somewhat aware, Freddy unbuckles his seatbelt and leans on the door. _

_ “Wait, wait! Hold on a second, kid,” White chuckles. “It’s sunny as hell. Put your shades on.” He holds up his own sunglasses. _

_ “Oh, uh, right,” Freddy says bashfully. He goes to put his sunglasses on and realizes they’re not there.  _

_ When he goes to look back up at White, he finds a pair of shades being gently pushed over his face. _

_ “Take mine,” White smiles. _

_ Freddy can feel his face heating up long before the sun hits it, and oh, is he ever in trouble now. _

 


	3. Chapter 3

**opens every door, be it at a bar or the door to his place, and holds it for you**

_ “Come on, kid,” White says softly into Freddy’s ear. “Let’s go back to my place. I don’t like the crowd that’s gathering in this bar.” _

_ Freddy nods and shoves his hands in his pockets. White leads him out with a hand on the small of his back, and when they get out to the parking lot, the hand moves to Freddy’s shoulder, pushes him up against White’s car. _

_ Before he can say anything, White’s kissing him, soft and tender with one hand on Freddy’s waist and another cupping his chin. _

_ Every part of Freddy goes limp- well, almost every part- and when he kisses back, he swears he can hear singing.  _

_ “Come on, let’s go home,” White chuckles when they pull apart.  _

_ The drive over is part torture and part heaven for Freddy. He gets to look at White’s beautiful face some more, but at the same time, now that he knows how it feels to kiss it, he can’t wait for the ride to be over.  _

_ When they do get to White’s place, a little motel not too far from Freddy’s apartment, he gets out and opens Freddy’s door for him. _

_ Freddy’s still not used to this guy, this supposed scary, hardened career criminal who treats him like royalty. Every gesture is sweet and caring. _

_ White opens the door and holds it, watching as Freddy walks in first.  _

_ “So, kid-” he starts, but Freddy’s already kissing him. _

 


	4. Chapter 4

**takes your coat, and hangs it up, whenever you go out**

_ They’re back at Smokey Pete’s, this time just the two of them, and when White lets go of the door, he taps Freddy’s shoulder. _

_ “Give me your jacket, kid. I’ll hang it up.”  _

_ Freddy hands him the jacket and bites his lip. The feeling of being wanted and being taken care of is just so wonderful. It still overwhelms him sometimes. _

_ White turns back and puts an arm around Freddy’s shoulder. Sometimes, Freddy could swear White can sense his feelings. _


	5. Chapter 5

**insists on paying for every meal, every drink**

_ “You know something Larry, you weren’t kidding about that chili. It’s actually pretty fuckin’ spicy.” Freddy takes another sip of water, enjoying the way saying Larry’s name feels. _

_ “What’d I tell ya? You never listen, do you kid?” Larry teases. He puts a hand in the air. “Excuse me, Miss? We’re ready for the bill whenever you get the chance.” _

_ Freddy starts in on the search for his wallet. How is it he always loses everything he puts in his pockets? _

_ The waitress brings by the bill just as Freddy finds his wallet hiding in the pocket of his leather jacket. He goes to look over the bill, but Larry waves him off. _

_ “Uh-uh. I don’t think so.” Larry shakes his head and starts counting the dollar bills in his hand. _

_ Freddy frowns. “Aw, come on Larry, can’t I pay? Just for my half, at least?” _

_ Larry looks up from his counting. “If we were buddies or something, it’d be different, but we’re not buddies… are we?” He winks, and Freddy’s stomach flips. _

_ It’s like all the air is gone from the room. “No, we’re not,” he finally says with a nervous smile, cheeks pink and eyes shiny. “Definitely not.” _


	6. Chapter 6

**warns you that your coffee is too hot before you burn yourself**

_ It’s their first real morning after, and Freddy is more than alarmed when he wakes up alone. _

_ “I knew it, I fuckin’ knew it, I fucked it up,” he mutters to himself under his breath, stomach churning like a hurricane. _

_ He stumbles into the kitchen, thankful he’s at least wearing his boxer shorts. He rubs his eyes and stretches, and when he hears it, he’s startled right out of his skin. _

_ “Good morning,” Larry says warmly. _

_ “Jesus Christ! Larry, you’re here?” Freddy puts a hand to his chest and tries to remember what breathing normally is. _

_ Larry chuckles a little, then puts down the mug in his hand and pulls Freddy into a warm hug.  _

_ “I didn’t wanna wake ya. Thought I’d make you some coffee,” he says, and kisses Freddy’s forehead. _

_ “Oh, fuck, Larry, that’s so sweet,” Freddy says bashfully. _

_ “Did you really think I left?” Larry asks incredulously as he goes to get the coffee mugs and set them on the messy table. _

_ Freddy looks down. “I don’t know… I wasn’t, I mean- I didn’t think- I’m sorry, Larry.” _

_ “Why are you sorry?” Larry takes Freddy’s hand and squeezes once. _

_ Freddy looks down at his coffee to find it very light- just the way he always makes it himself. He’s never told Larry how he takes his coffee. He must’ve just watched him do it once before and remembered. _

_ He goes to take a sip, but Larry stops him.  _

_ “Whoa, whoa, kid, it’s hot! Be careful! Don’t want you burning yourself.” _

_ Freddy just sighs, sleepy smile spreading across his face. _

_ “Thanks, Larry.” _


	7. Chapter 7

**brushes your hair back when it starts to fall in your eyes, and reminds you to get it cut**

_ Freddy sits up on top of Larry, leaning down every so often to kiss him. When he pulls away and looks at Larry’s face, he’s got a look in his eye Freddy just can’t place. _

_ “What?” he asks, nervous laughter making its way out of him without his permission. _

_ “Did I ever tell you you’re beautiful?” Larry whispers.  _

_ Freddy looks anywhere but Larry’s eyes. “Aw…” _

_ “But you need a haircut!” Larry pushes Freddy’s hair back, something Freddy’s come to love, and laughs. “It’s covering up your eyes.” _

_ “I could get it trimmed, I guess,” Freddy murmurs. _

_ “Just make sure there’s still enough for me to play with,” Larry says with a smile. _

 


	8. Chapter 8

**reminds you to eat, even when you’re nervous as hell**

_ Freddy’s been so nervous lately, what with this stupid job he knows he shouldn’t have taken and falling in love with one of the criminals he’s supposed to be double-crossing. He’s been so nervous, he’s forgetting to eat, and it’s starting to show. _

_ Larry picks up on this right away, so now, every time they’re together, he reminds Freddy to eat at least a little bit. _

_ They’re joking around, watching some stupid show on television when Larry remembers.  _

_ “Hey, kiddo, when was the last time you ate something?” _

_ Freddy has to stop and really think, so Larry starts to get up. _

_ “Uh, it was yesterday, with you. Why?” Freddy turns his head mid-sentence as he watches Larry get up and go to the fridge. _

_ “What the fuck, kid? There’s no food here!” Larry throws his arms up in frustration as the fridge door swings. _

_ “I guess I forgot to buy any,” Freddy says sheepishly, and before he can finish the sentence, Larry is walking back over to pick him up. _

_ “Come on, buddy boy. I’m taking you out to dinner.” _

 


	9. Chapter 9

**fixes the ladder in your apartment so you don’t fall and “break your pretty little head”**

_ “Just remind me again. What exactly is this fuckin’ ladder for?” Larry asks as he stands in Freddy’s apartment.  _

_ Freddy frowns. “I’m trying to paint the fuckin’ walls, Larry.” _

_ Larry pushes the ladder with one finger and it teeters.  _

_ “Oh, hell no. I’m not letting you get up on this fuckin’ thing. Where’s your screwdriver?” Larry walks past Freddy and into the kitchen. He already knows where the screwdriver is from Tuesday, when he put up the shelf Freddy had been “meaning to get done.” _

_ “Larry, it’s fine!” Freddy says, but Larry is already working. _

_ He fixes the leg and the faulty joint, and when he tests it out and it works, he comes back down to his waiting Freddy and smiles. _

_ “There. Couldn’t have you breaking your pretty little head, could I?” _


	10. Chapter 10

**does the dishes every time he comes over**

_ It’s amazing to Larry how poorly Orange lives. Larry may live out of a suitcase, but at least he keeps things up and doesn’t have any major hazards going on. _

_ One afternoon, Orange falls asleep while they’re watching TV. Larry doesn’t disturb him- he knows how the kid’s sleep has suffered- so he gets up and sees what he can do. There’s a lot that needs fixing, a lot that needs cleaning, but first, he figures he’d better start with the dishes.  _

_ He turns the radio on low and hums along as he washes the dishes, no longer surprised by the squalor after the fourth caked bowl. It’s almost funny, trying to figure out what each mess used to be, until he picks up a bowl and finds three spiders hanging around a sticky reddish patch.  _

_ “Shit,” he whispers, rushing the bowl under the hot water and scanning the counter for any other critters. _

_ Larry eventually finishes the dishes, and once they’re done and put away, he takes a few more minutes to check everywhere in the kitchen for spiders. He can just see it now, Freddy going to find a spoon in the morning and screaming.  _

_ His little search ends around one in the morning, and when he finds the kid still asleep on the couch, he smiles. He’s so peaceful in his sleep. _

_ Less nervous. _


	11. Chapter 11

**offers to do your laundry when you spend the night**

_ Freddy’s never stayed at Larry’s before, so it takes him a little longer to fall asleep. His clothes are all in a pile by the foot of the motel bed, and to try and calm himself, he goes up and down the pile, going back over what he has. Jacket on the chair, shirt on the ground, belt, jeans, socks, shorts.  _

_ He doesn’t say a word, but Larry still wakes, almost able to sense Freddy’s unease. _

_ “Hey, kid,” he says softly as he rolls over and slips his arm around Freddy’s waist. “You okay?” _

_ Freddy nods. “Just having trouble sleeping, I guess.” His eyes don’t leave the clothing pile. _

_ Larry kisses the back of the kid’s head and sighs. _

_ Larry must’ve thought Freddy was anxious about the laundry, because when he wakes up in the morning, Freddy notices his clothes are no longer in the pile. Confused and bleary-eyed, he stumbles into the kitchenette to find Larry, only to find a cup of coffee and a little note. _

_ “Hey, kid-  _

_ If you wake up before me, I ran downstairs to the laundry machines. Be back up soon.  _

_ -xo Larry” _

_ Freddy runs his finger along the letters and smiles.  _


	12. Chapter 12

**kisses your forehead to wake you up in the morning**

_ Freddy fell asleep somewhere between four and five am, close to his recent personal best. When Larry’s not around, he tosses and turns and sometimes just doesn’t sleep, but luckily, Larry spent last night at Freddy’s place. _

_ He’s not exactly sound asleep, but he’s not in one of his nightmares, so waking up isn’t high on his list.  _

_ Although, when he feels Larry’s warm fingers running through his hair and the gentle kiss Larry places on his forehead, Freddy isn’t as upset about waking up as usual. _


	13. Chapter 13

**makes breakfast for you every time he spends the night**

_ Freddy would never dream of taking Larry for granted, but he’s started to grow accustomed to waking up to a cup of coffee waiting for him and breakfast on the way.  _

_ Larry doesn’t like to wake Freddy unless he knows he has to, so often Freddy’s alarm is the smell of coffee or scrambled eggs floating into his room. _

_ He walks into the kitchen in his shorts and Larry’s white t-shirt, rubbing his eyes as he sits down. _

_ “Good morning,” Larry says, turning away from the stove to kiss the side of Freddy’s head.  _

_ “Morning, Larry,” Freddy groans as he stretches.  _

_ “Sleep okay?” Larry pulls a plate out of the cupboard and starts to serve Freddy. _

_ Freddy thinks. He had the nightmare again in which Larry shoots him in the heart. “Yeah, fine.” _

_ Larry brings him a dish of food and squeezes his shoulders. “I wish there was something I could do.” _


	14. Chapter 14

**helps undress you** **_and_ ** **helps dress you**

_ They only had about a half hour before they had to go meet Joe and the rest of the guys, so they were a bit rushed.  _

_ Freddy notices the time and starts scrambling to find his clothes. _

_ “Hey, hey, kid, relax,” Larry chuckles. “Here, let me help you.”  _

_ Larry reaches down to pick up Freddy’s clothes, then holds out his shorts. _

_ “Aw, Larry…” Freddy groans, blushing. He steps into his shorts and puts his arms up for Larry to help him with his shirt. _

_ “We both know you’d put it on backwards anyway,” Larry murmurs, recalling an incident a few days before. As he pulls the shirt down over Freddy, he kisses down his chest to his waist, t-shirt following close behind.  _

_ Freddy gasps, a shiver running down his spine. He’s about ready to get riled up again when Larry taps his arm and stands back up.  _

_ “Come on, kid, don’t make me do something I might regret… Can’t be late for Joe’s meeting, can we?” he chuckles. _

_ Freddy comes within an inch of tackling Larry anyway, but settles for a chaste kiss instead.  _


	15. Chapter 15

**shows up at your door with cigarettes and M &Ms (your favorite which you mentioned once, offhandedly)**

_ Freddy’s lip is in his mouth as he paints the tiny gold detailing on his Iron Man action figure. He’s about to set it by the window to dry when he hears a knock at the door. _

Oh shit,  _ he thinks,  _ they caught on. They figured out I’m a fuckin’ rat and they’re gonna kill me and I’m fuckin’ dead.

_ He pulls himself out of his own head and walks up to the door. _

_ “Who is it?” he asks before opening, hoping he misheard the break in his voice. _

_ “Who do you think, kid? Let me in.”  _

_ At the sound of Larry’s lighthearted voice, the fear melts down off of Freddy and he opens the door with a relieved smile. When he finds a smiling Larry standing there with a bag in his hand, he cocks his head to the side. _

_ “Brought ya something,” he says as he walks into the apartment. _

_ Before Freddy can ask, Larry sets the plastic bag on the table, careful not to bump the paints, and pulls out the contents. _

_ “Cigarettes? And… M&Ms! Thanks, Larry,” Freddy grins. There are two packs of cigarettes and two little pouches of candy, and Larry tosses one of each to Freddy. “How’d you know I love M&Ms?” _

_ “You told me,” Larry says, and when Freddy furrows his brow, he continues. “While back, you told me your favorite candy was M&Ms. Don’t remember how it came up, but it always stuck in my mind that you like ‘em.” _

_ At a loss for words, Freddy steps forward and pulls Larry into a kiss. _


	16. Chapter 16

**buys a toothbrush for you to keep at his place after the third time you spent the night together**

_ Freddy rolls over to face Larry, awakened from a lesser nightmare than usual by the sound of his companion sitting up. _

_ Larry, noticing Freddy, smiles. “Good morning.” He puts a hand in Freddy’s messy hair. _

_ Freddy smiles back, leaning into Larry’s hand. “Morning.” He sits up a little and scoots closer to Larry. _

_ He leans in for a kiss, but Freddy puts up a hand. “Larry, I’m fuckin’ gross, I’ve got morning breath.” _

_ “Oh come on, you gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. After last night, and all the other hundred and one times I’ve already seen your sweet ass naked, you’re embarrassed in front of me?” Larry laughs, playfully nudging Freddy’s shoulder. _

_ “I don’t wanna be gross, man…” Freddy says, shaking his head. _

_ Larry says nothing, playful expression still plain on his face, and gets up. He comes back to the bed with a little orange toothbrush still in the package. _

_ “Is that…” _

_ “Yeah. Got it for you now that you’re here every other night. We can go brush together… if you don’t think that’s fuckin’ gross,” Larry teases. _

_ Freddy takes the toothbrush and laughs a little too loudly. “It’s only gross if you spit on me.” _

_ “I’ll make sure to aim right between your eyes then.” _


	17. Chapter 17

**tells you how good you look every time he sees you, even when you’re half-asleep and in pajamas**

_ It’s too early in the morning, and even after discussing it earlier in the week with Holdaway, Freddy has forgotten about today’s meeting with Joe.  _

_ He’s awoken by a knock on his door and a dulled call, and when he rolls out of bed and shuffles to answer it, he’s surprised to find Larry there. _

_ “Good morning, handsome,” Larry says, half-kidding. “I take it I was right to come out here and wake you up?” _

_ It takes a minute. “Oh, shit, Larry… I totally forgot about the meeting.” _

_ Larry shakes his head. “Come on, kid, let’s go get you ready.” _

_ They move into the cramped bedroom, and before Freddy has a chance to decide where to start, Larry pulls him in by the waist for a long, passionate kiss. _

_ “Hmm?” Freddy mumbles in a half-asleep daze. _

_ “You’re so beautiful, kid. So fuckin’ beautiful.” _

_ Freddy looks down at himself. He’s impossibly pale and at least five pounds scrawnier than he remembered, his Spider-Man boxers are twisted to the side and his undershirt has a stain in the corner from what he can only imagine is beer. He doesn’t have to look to know his hair is sticking up as it does every morning, and he’s pretty sure he still has sleep in the corners of his eyes. In his mind, he knows he is by no means presentable, let alone beautiful, right now, but when he hears Larry say it, something in his stomach stirs and almost begins to believe it. _

_ “Come on, kid, before you make us both late.” _


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is so goofy. (Actually maybe not, it's super fun!)

**makes dinner for you** **  
**_Freddy is exhausted._

_ It’s been a long day, from squirming through a meeting with Holdaway to squirming through a meeting with Joe, but now, finally, he has a moment to himself.  _

_ Shit. Plans with Larry tonight. _

_ He goes to call, but Larry is already outside his door by the time he gets his shit together and finds the phone. _

_ The apology is in his mouth when he goes to let Larry in, but another thought jumps in front of it. _

_ “What’s in the bags?” _

_ “Brought stuff to make us dinner. You looked pretty tired when we met with Joe earlier, so I figured we ought to stay in. That sound good?” Larry asks. _

_ It sounds like heaven. It sounds like the kind of incredible, so-Larry gesture Freddy knows he doesn’t deserve. It sounds like… his stomach growling? _

_ Larry chuckles. “That a yes?” _

_ Freddy nods and lets him in, kissing him quickly before he puts down the bags. _

_ Larry goes to work right away, letting Freddy sit down and rest on the couch and catch a few minutes of rest. Freddy is still having trouble sleeping (more and more so as the heist approaches), so he’s mostly awake for the hour or so Larry is making their dinner. He hears the soft sound of the radio, which Larry made sure to keep on a low enough volume not to disturb him, and he hears the even softer sound of Larry humming along, occasionally even singing a word or two. The radio is tuned to K-BILLY’s Super Sounds of the Seventies, and it seems like Larry not only knows every song, but has a fond memory attached to it. He laughs at one point, when “Superstition” by Stevie Wonder comes on, and Freddy can see Larry’s little nod with his eyes closed.  _

_ Finally, when Freddy can smell spaghetti sauce from his spot on the sofa, he gets up quietly. He looks over into the kitchen to see Larry swaying as he stirs the pot. A song Freddy knows all the words to is starting, and he can already hear Larry starting to sing it. _

_ “I got chills, they’re multiplyin’... And I’m looooooosing control… Cause the power you’re supplyin’... It’s electrifyin’!” Larry sings, not too loudly, but with a giggle behind each line. _

_ From behind him, Freddy starts in, “You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you! You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true!” _

_ Larry turns around and laughs out loud, noticing Freddy’s cheeky little dance and joining in, shaking his shoulders slightly.  _

_ Together, they continue. “You’re the one that I want, you are the one I want, ooh-ooh-ooh, honey!” They only get through one line of the chorus before breaking up into a fit of laughter.  _

_ After a moment, Larry looks at Freddy with a playfully quizzical expression. “How do you know all the words to that song?” _

_ Not missing a beat, Freddy smirks. “More importantly, how do  _ you  _ know all the words to that song?” _

_ “I should really get dinner on the table.” _


	19. Chapter 19

**leaves a note after every stay**

_ The first time Larry does it, Freddy assumes it’s a breakup note. He’s so dazed and fresh from sleep that it only occurs to him to read it after the whole scenario plays out in his head. _

_ “Hey kid,” the note reads,  _

_ “Had to leave early. Didn’t want to wake you- you’re so cute when you sleep.  _

_ -Larry” _

_ Freddy’s so jazzed, he keeps the note in his pocket all day before tucking it in a drawer for safekeeping. _

_ The second and third time, the notes are shorter. They both say the same thing, so after receiving the third one, Freddy labels the backs with the dates. _

_ “Kid-  _

_ Didn’t want to wake you. _

_ xo Larry” _

_ Another time Freddy is actually awake when Larry goes to leave; the fact that it’s three in the afternoon doesn’t hurt.  _

_ “Oh, almost forgot,” Larry says as he moves to get the little yellow legal pad from Freddy’s dresser.  _

_ “You’re leaving a note? But you can just tell me whatever it is,” Freddy laughs. _

_ “Still, it’s tradition,” Larry jokes. He bites his lip and smiles, then writes something down and tears off the paper, handing it to Freddy. “There you are.” _

_ Freddy scans over the words and feels his face turn an embarrassing shade of blush. “Larry…” _

_ He just nods, smiling warmly as he kisses Freddy’s forehead. “See you later, kid.” _

_ The rest of the day and most of the night are spent wide-eyed and out of breath, with Freddy running his finger over the text so many times he’s amazed it’s not smudged. He falls asleep around three in the morning with the paper clasped to his chest. _

_ The next morning, during a cup of coffee and the weather report, it hits him. He never replied to the note’s message. He leaves that moment for Larry’s, note left on the table next to the forgotten mug of coffee. _

_ “I love you more than I know what to do with. _

_ -Larry” _


	20. Chapter 20

**listens intently to you go on and on about comic books and star trek, even though he doesn’t get any of it, and smiles at you**

_ “See, Larry, Batman can’t do shit without his fancy gadgets. But Superman, Superman can do fuckin’ anything, I mean he’s got incredible fuckin’ power.” Freddy’s been going on and on for at least twenty minutes about superheroes, and while most people who lack his enthusiasm would’ve stopped him long ago, Larry still sits and listens intently. _

_ “So then Batman is like, what’s his name… the one you mentioned before, with the suit… Iron Man?” Larry asks. _

_ “Kind of. Iron Man’s suit is actually part of him because of the thing in his chest, the Ark Reactor, and plus it’s way more powerful than most of Batman’s shit. Batman’s great and all, but he’s not really a superhero, more of a… of a vigilante. A rich vigilante.” Freddy notices at this point just how much flailing about he’s been doing and looks down, slightly embarrassed. _

_ Larry doesn’t seem to notice. “Okay, okay, I see… So he’s still a hero though, right? And a badass for going out there and taking care of those crazy guys without any fuckin’ powers.” _

_ Freddy smiles. “Yeah, he is. But he’s no Superman.” _

 


	21. Chapter 21

**buys you paint for your action figures (even though it’s the wrong kind, he tries)**

_ Yesterday Freddy complained about running out of silver paint for his Silver Surfer action figure. He hadn’t even realized he’d brought it up until Larry said it back to him. _

_ “Silver paint?” Larry had asked. _

_ “Yeah. For the action figure.” _

_ Today, though, Freddy doesn’t remember right away what exactly Larry is referring to when he says he’s solved Freddy’s problem. In fact, Freddy thinks more along the lines of a box of cereal. _

_ When Larry comes over that afternoon, though, and hands Freddy the little aerosol can of silver paint, a wave of love washes over him. _

_ “Larry, you didn’t have to do that…” Freddy says, trying to suppress the laughter that’s suddenly in his throat. _

_ It doesn’t work though, and as usual, Larry catches on. “I bought the wrong fuckin’ paint, didn’t I?” _

_ Freddy just nods.  _

_ “Damn!” he says, then starts to laugh himself. “I tried!” _

_ Freddy puts the can down and hugs Larry tight. _

 


	22. Chapter 22

  **drapes an arm around you whenever you go out to eat with the other guys**

_ It’s not much. _

_ Freddy reminds himself of this every time it happens, but it just doesn’t seem to resonate with the butterflies in his stomach. _

_ Sometimes they’ll all go for a drink after one of their meetings, sometimes for a bite. The first time, Eddie suggested it (after his father had already left, naturally), and the second, Brown slipped it into one of many long pop-culture rants.  _

_ This time they’re in a dim little bar, all seated around a table in the back corner. No one seemed to notice that Larry had pulled Freddy’s chair out for him when they first walked in, but as soon as Larry rests his arm around Freddy’s shoulders, Pink’s eyebrow goes up. _

_ Freddy freezes for a second, urging the anxious excitement to stay off his face. Pink makes a tiny shrug and takes a sip of his water, eyes moving elsewhere. _

_ Freddy relaxes, and as the night goes on and the drinks keep coming, he slowly leans closer into Larry’s shoulder. Somewhere between Freddy’s second and third beer, Larry’s arm slips from the line between the chair and Freddy’s shoulders right down to Freddy’s waist. First comes that anxious excitement again, and then fear. Did someone notice? _

_ Sensing his nerves, Larry looks over at Freddy and smiles.  _

_ Who cares if someone saw? Freddy can think of nothing that matters less now. _


	23. Chapter 23

**refuses to let you buy your own cigarettes (“they’re too expensive for you, kiddo. I’ve got enough cash right now to cover us both.”)**

_ “Hang on, I’ve got to get some smokes.” Larry parks the car and looks over at Freddy. “Want anything?” _

_ “Hmm… Yeah, I could use a pack, too,” Freddy says, so they both climb out of the car and make their way up to the 7-11. _

_ They walk in, and while Freddy looks around the candy for a moment, Larry goes straight to the counter and asks for the cigarettes. _

_ When Freddy gets up there with some M&Ms in hand, he finds two packs of cigarettes on the counter and Larry ready to pay. _

_ “Oh, you got my pack? Thanks,” Freddy says sheepishly. He turns to the cashier. “I can pay for those now, and also these,” he adds as he puts down the candy. _

_ Larry shakes his head. “I’ve got it, kid.” _

_ “Aw, Larry, you don’t have to-” _

_ Larry’s hand goes up. “Hey. I’ve got it. Besides, you just told me ya got no cash left.” _

_ That’s mostly true. Orange has no cash left, but Freddy still has something in his savings… albeit not much. _

_ So Freddy sighs and puts his hands up in mock surrender, trying to suppress the grin creeping across his face.  _

 


	24. Chapter 24

**helps you wash your hair in the shower, and always makes sure you have water hitting you so you don’t get cold**

_ Their first few showers were purely sexual, but somehow, in this short time, Freddy and Larry have reached a state of domesticity that allowed for actual morning showers together.  _

_ Still, sexual or not, Larry always manages to make things sweet and tender.  _

_ “Be careful, kid, you’ll freeze if you stand over there too long. Come over here, get under the water.” He takes Freddy’s hand and guides him back under the stream of warm water. _

_ Larry takes the shampoo and puts some in Freddy’s hair, gesturing to him to move forward just a bit. The first time he did this, Freddy got a little embarrassed, but now he just smiles as Larry washes his hair.  _

_ When Freddy leans back to rinse, Larry washes his own hair, waiting until Freddy is done to rinse himself. Next he helps Freddy wash his body, gliding the bar of soap around his chest and stomach, following Freddy’s turn to his back, moving up around the shoulders and down the arms. When he washes Freddy’s ass, he grins and squeezes once just to hear the yelp. Freddy laughs and kisses him hard. _

_ Before long they’re toweling off, and as usual, Larry is making doubly, triply sure Freddy is warm enough.  _

_ “Larry, I’m fine!” Freddy chuckles as Larry takes his own towel off to dry Freddy’s shoulders. _

_ “Just making sure.” Larry kisses his cheek once and puts his towel back on. _


	25. Chapter 25

**combs your hair back like his as a joke at first**

_ The first time he did it, it was a laugh. Larry combed Freddy’s hair back one morning after a shower and they both had a good chuckle about it, how they looked the same.  _

_ “So that’s why we’re supposed to slick our hair back for the job,” Freddy had teased, but now, almost two weeks later, they’re doing it without the jokes. _

_ Larry moves behind Freddy and combs his hair back, one hand on his shoulder with the thumb making gentle circles. He then combs his own hair, and even though he knows the kid is gonna mess it up in a few minutes, he still smiles. _

_ “You look good like that, kid,” he says softly, almost to himself. _

_ Freddy looks up and blushes. “So do you,” he murmurs. _

_ It’s a shame they’ve got somewhere to be today, Freddy thinks. A damn shame. _

 


	26. Chapter 26

**helps clean you up when you dribble taco sauce all over yourself**

_ “Shit,” Freddy whispers.  _

_ Larry turns to look and finds Freddy desperately trying to avoid dripping more taco sauce on himself. The shell of his taco is an awful, broken mess, and down his chin is a little line of sauce. _

_ “Hey, hey, let me help you,” Larry says as he leans in, grabbing some of the pile of napkins in his lap and working quickly on Freddy’s arm.  _

_ He wraps the taco up in one napkin, wipes Freddy’s arm off with another, and uses the last one in his hand to wipe off the sauce that made it to Freddy’s leg.  _

_ “There we go,” Larry grunts as he moves to sit back up. _

_ “Uh, Larry?” Freddy points to his face, already laughing. _

_ Larry smiles. “Well, shit, kid. Looks like we’re outta napkins.”  _

_ They can both plainly see the remaining napkins on Larry’s thigh. _

_ “That sucks,” Freddy says as he leans in, matching Larry’s motion. _

_ Before they kiss, Larry licks the little line of sauce from Freddy’s chin. Freddy laughs so hard, he almost drops the remainder of his taco. _


	27. Chapter 27

**buttons your shirt and ties your tie for you the morning of the heist**

_ Larry drives over to Freddy’s to pick him up for the heist. Somehow, he managed to pull off volunteering to carpool without arousing suspicion.  _

_ “Just as long as you all leave in the right cars, that’s all,” Joe had growled, referring to the assigned getaway cars.  _

_ So here he is, waiting outside Freddy’s building. Freddy peers out the window and sees Larry’s car there, strains to see his favorite face through the tinted windows. He’s late, of course he’s late, so he pulls his shirt on and grabs his jacket and tie on his way out the door. It’s lucky his sunglasses are in the jacket pocket. _

_ He hurries down the stairs and out the door of the apartment building to find Larry now standing outside the car, smoking a cigarette and looking impressively sharp. When he sees Freddy, he smiles and pulls off his sunglasses. _

_ “I know, I know,” Freddy groans before Larry can say anything. “I’m late. I’m a fuckin’ mess.” _

_ “Hi,” Larry chuckles. “C’mon, get in the car. I’ll help you.” _

_ Freddy blushes a little, embarrassed by his very wrong assumption. Of course Larry wasn’t upset with him for being late. Of course he’s going to help. He’s Larry. _

_ When they get into the car, he pulls Freddy in for a long kiss, probably a bit longer than they have time for but who is Freddy to stop him? He then gets to work buttoning Freddy’s shirt. _

_ “Tuck it in,” Larry says as he finishes the last button. “Now where’s your tie?” _

_ Freddy finds the tie on the seat and hands it to Larry as he hastily tucks his shirt. Larry makes quick work of the tie, sweeping it into a beautiful knot and adjusting Freddy’s collar. _

_ “Thanks, Larry,” Freddy says bashfully as Larry looks him over. _

_ He almost seems to not notice the compliment. “Damn, and here I thought you looked amazing in shorts and a t-shirt… You clean up good, kid.” _

_ Freddy goes to respond, but Larry is already shifting into drive, so he settles for resting one hand on Larry’s and sliding his sunglasses on with the other. _


	28. Chapter 28

**pulls your chair out at breakfast**

_ It’s such a small gesture, and by now, it’s almost second nature to them both. Still, it lights a little fire in Freddy’s heart; in Freddy’s mind, the fire is always there, Larry just throws gasoline on it every so often so his entire body lights up. _

_ They walk into the diner with everyone else, and as everyone gets settled around the table, Larry pulls Freddy’s chair out for him. Two weeks ago, this would’ve gotten some looks from the other guys, but nobody seems to notice. Freddy chalks it up to distraction, Larry to acceptance. _

_ As usual, Larry starts the meal off with an arm around Freddy’s shoulders. Eventually, though, he needs to use both hands to eat.  _

_ It must be the nerves, Freddy thinks as he then puts an arm around Larry. He smiles cheekily when Larry turns in surprise, fork stopped halfway to his mouth. Larry grins, in spite of himself, and both thank their lucky stars Eddie is telling a story. _

 


	29. Chapter 29

**bumps your knee with his under the table and winks at you**

_ Larry rolls his eyes. This bullshit with Joe and his stupid book and Brown and his ridiculous Madonna nonsense is just too much.  _

_ So, he takes Joe’s book. Starts an argument. Somewhere in there, while lecturing Joe, he catches Orange looking at him.  _

_ It almost knocks him off his train of thought, the sight of the kid’s gaze. His eyes are wide, mouth slightly open, and he’s just watching every move Larry makes, following every gesture. The moment Larry catches him, his eyes are on Larry’s mouth.  _

_ It’s adorable, the look on Orange’s face. Larry knows the light behind his eyes, recognizes it from the day they first met. It’s playful and timid all at once, though he should know by now, Larry thinks, that there’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s all matched. _

_ So, though every part of him wants to kiss the bewilderment off of Orange’s face, he settles for nudging his knee under the table and letting him in on the joke, winking at him. After all, he loves this kid. Why shouldn’t he get to have fun at Joe’s expense too? _


	30. Chapter 30

**wishes you good luck before the job**

_ Larry notices Orange’s nervous frown as they make their way to the cars. They’re all walking together, so he can’t do much, but when they get up to the getaway car, he puts a hand on the kid’s shoulder. _

_ “Hey. You’re gonna do fine, kid. Totally fuckin’ fine.” He waits for a response, but Orange’s bottom lip is between his teeth. “You won’t need it, but good luck.” _

_ “You too, Larry,” Orange finally replies. He stiffens. “Come on, let’s go to work.” _

_ Larry smiles. “That’s my boy.” _


	31. Chapter 31

**puts a comforting hand on your shoulder in the getaway car**

_ Everything is wrong.  _

_ Fucking hell, everything is so wrong.  _

_ It’s just Larry and Freddy in the getaway car, besides Brown, who’s driving. Freddy only sort of knows what happened in there, but whatever it is, it involved enough shooting to make Larry run out guns blazing, and when he got to Freddy, he picked him up to shield him and ran to the car.  _

_ Every part of Freddy is on fire, panic surging through his veins with each rapid heartbeat. Brown keeps asking what happened, and after twice being told to shut the fuck up, Larry finally started talking, albeit in a disjointed, distracted sort of way. _

_ Partway through the drive, the cops managed to get a bullet through the car and into Brown’s forehead. It doesn’t kill him, and somehow, that makes it that much scarier for Freddy. _

_ “Oh my god,” Freddy whimpers. “They fuckin’ shot him in the head. And he’s still fuckin’ driving.” _

_ Larry is by no means relaxed, but he is composed. He puts a hand on Freddy’s shoulder, warm and caring and a little sweaty. _

_ “I gotcha,” Larry says softly. “We’re gonna get outta this.” _

 


	32. Chapter 32

**protectively jumps out of the car to shoot the chasing cops**

_ Brown crashes the car he was supposed to park, but considering he’s been shot in the head, it’s probably a miracle he can operate the car at all. _

_ “Stay here,” Larry says to Freddy as they climb out of the backseat. “Stay here.” _

_ Freddy does, and for the first thirty seconds or so, he’s comforting a bleeding Brown. It doesn’t take long for him to die, and though it makes Freddy nauseous, it’s nothing compared to the strange mix of emotions he feels when he sees Larry. _

_ Larry is shooting police officers with both guns, just emptying his cartridges into their windshield and straight through to their hearts. It’s enough to make Freddy sick to his stomach. Those were co-workers. Brothers. _

_ But then, Larry is defending him. Larry isn’t shooting cops for the hell of it, he’s trying to save Freddy. He’s trying to get them out of there in one piece. Freddy feels the gratitude swell up within him, confused and in love and still very, very nauseous. _

_ As Larry finishes shooting and turns back to Freddy, a strange sense of relief washes over him. Larry didn’t get hurt. Larry is okay. That’s what matters most, that Larry is okay and they’re going to survive. _

_ That last thought scares him more than anything else has today. _

 


	33. Chapter 33

**puts an arm on your shoulder or lower back as you run from the police**

_ Orange is in shock, poor kid. This whole ordeal is so much for him, and this is his first big job, so Larry feels doubly bad. Poor thing is terrified, and Larry doesn’t blame him. _

_ “Come on,” Larry says, pulling Orange away from Brown’s body.  _

_ He guides the kid away, trying to somehow reload his guns and keep an arm around Orange the whole time. He settles for reloading and then pulling the kid closer to him, reloading and then putting an arm back around him. _

_ They jog over to the tracks. Larry knows they need a car to get out of here, to get to the rendezvous, so he leads Orange up to the next one coming. Larry doesn’t have to tell him they’re going to steal it. _


	34. Chapter 34

**picks you up when you’re shot and tenderly puts you in the backseat**

_ It all happens so fast, one second Freddy’s walking around to the driver’s door and the next he’s on the ground bleeding. _

_ Reflex comes up and shoots the woman dead, a civilian, a civilian whose only crime was self-defense. _

_ It’s all panic now, panic and shooting, stabbing, searing pain. It’s like his insides are tearing themselves apart. He can’t look down, can’t bear to move. The seconds he lies there on the cement feel like an eternity, and somewhere in that eternity, he wonders if Larry will leave without him. _

_ It’s not that he doesn’t trust Larry or believe he cares, but they’re being chased by police. Stopping to help a bleeding liability would only put him in more danger. _

_ Freddy’s not sure if Larry’s been saying anything. His ears are filled with his own unaired screams. He’s surprised though when he feels strong hands move under his arms to lift him up.  _

_ He looks up to see Larry, panic trying desperately to hide behind a cool expression. Freddy is close to tears, his bottom lip is quivering, but when Larry looks down at him and breathes, “I gotcha,” he almost believes it. _

_ Larry pulls open the door to the backseat and scoops Freddy up. He’s so careful when he puts Freddy on the seat. Their eyes only meet for a second, and though Freddy is wailing, he catches the tears threatening to run down Larry’s cheeks.  _

_ “I gotcha,” he keeps saying even as he closes the door and moves to the driver’s seat, never breaking eye contact. “I gotcha.” _


	35. Chapter 35

**holds your hand and tries desperately to comfort you on the drive to the rendezvous**

_ Everything else was cake.  _

_ Throughout the whole mess, through the alarm and Blonde and the cops shooting at them, Larry still thought- knew, even- they could get out okay. They’d make it. He’d handle it. They could survive.  _

_ Now he’s driving down some back road with his worst nightmare playing out behind him. Orange is bleeding out and Larry has never felt so helpless. _

_ The kid is crying out in pain, saying he’s gonna die. He can’t die. Not like this. Not now. Not before they’ve had the chance to do all they wanted. _

_ Larry puts his hand behind him and the kid takes it, squeezes it. That’s reassuring, in however small a way. Larry tries to get the kid to calm down, keeps telling him he won’t die.  _

_ “You’re gonna be okay! Now say it!” _

_ Finally he gets the kid to repeat the phrase. _

_ “I’m okay, Larry.” _

_ He’s not sure who’s comforted more. _


	36. Chapter 36

**carries you into the warehouse, tries to release some of the pressure on your wound and holds you when you’re terrified and bleeding**

_ She had a baby. Freddy only realized the woman he shot had a baby when he kicked the baby seat in one of his fits of pain. Now guilt is flowing through him as his blood flows out, and all he wants to do is panic. _

_ Through it all, there’s Larry’s comforting voice. He helps Freddy into the warehouse, lays him down gently onto the ramp. It’s almost a funny parallel, Freddy thinks, because just the other night he was laying him onto the bed. _

_ It’s overwhelming. The pain, the realization that death is coming, the knowledge he hasn’t come clean to Larry, it’s all too much. He wants to scream, he’s banging his head on the floor, but Larry stops him.  _

_ He tenderly wipes some of the sweat from Freddy’s brow, looks at him. He reaches down to undo Freddy’s belt and pant zipper, another parallel that would be funny if it weren’t bloodstained.  _

_ Freddy’s still horrified, but a sadness moves over him. He’s scared, more scared than he’s ever been before, so he does what he’s gotten used to doing when fear comes to call. _

_ “Larry… I’m so fucking scared, man… Could you please hold me?” _

_ There shouldn’t be doubt, but there is. It only lasts for a second though, because Larry pulls him in close. _

_ There’s a moment there where everything in Freddy’s mind is replaced with gratitude and admiration. Yeah, he’s shot in the belly, but he’d rather be shot in the belly with Larry than anyone else. He didn’t have to take him off the ground and put him in the car- he could’ve left him behind- but he did, he refused to leave Freddy there. Larry could’ve just brought him to the rendezvous and not helped him inside, but he did. He could’ve left him on the ramp and gone to the other room, or told him to suck it up, but Larry’s still here, still cradling Freddy in his arms, still combing his hair and trying to make him smile.  _

_ He’s so overcome with love and endorphins that he opens his mouth to say it, but Pink bursts into the warehouse in a rage, and all that comes out is, “Larry.” _


	37. Chapter 37

**cries watching you suffer, but tries not to let you see it- he needs to be your pillar of strength, after all**

_ Larry does not cry. He hasn’t cried in at least a decade. He didn’t cry when he caught Bama stepping out on him, nor did he cry when the girlfriend before her left him with a note. He didn’t cry when his first love was drafted, and he didn’t cry when he watched his closest friend get shot down by police. His alcoholic father taught him long ago what happens when you cry. _

_ Yet here he is, holding his boy in his arms, blood dripping all over his suit, with tears in his eyes. This is the one cross he cannot bear. This is the one thing too heavy for him to carry.  _

_ Looking down at Orange, this kid whose real name he doesn’t even fucking know, this kid who he fell for within about five minutes of meeting the big green eyes and the sandy hair and the lanky frame that shakes like a leaf when he’s scared, this kid for whom he’d take that bullet for if only it meant ending his pain, looking down at this frightened kid, Larry feels his heart shatter.  _

_ They were supposed to have a future together. He was going to ask Orange to be his partner, in every sense of the word. They were gonna go to Mexico, get a little place south of the border and just live out the rest of their lives quietly, together. Larry looks down at this shaking, bleeding shell of the vibrant young man he loves and sees that future disappear.  _

_ He can’t die. He can not die. Not like this. _

_ And so Larry combs his hair, and holds him close, and tries very hard not to let those tears come down.  _

_ They do anyway, and he wipes them away quickly. He needs to be strong for Orange. He can’t break down too. _

_ He keeps reminding Orange he’ll survive, keeps repeating that he won’t die. _

_ Larry’s not sure at this point who he’s reassuring more. _


	38. Chapter 38

**defends you vehemently against Mr. Pink’s accusations**

_ Larry doesn’t want to leave Orange’s side, but Pink won’t shut up about a setup. He can sense the stress it’s putting on the poor kid, so reluctantly, Larry tells Pink to meet him in the other room. _

_ Pulling away from poor Orange is no easy feat, and it tears at Larry’s heart to see the poor kid so panicked, begging for Larry to stay. _

_ “I’ll be right here lookin’ at ya.” _

_ He does. He checks on the kid a few times before talking to Pink about this setup.  _

_ Someone’s a rat. Okay, great. Shouting isn’t gonna help figure out who it is. _

_ “For all I know, you’re the rat,” Pink says, pointing to Larry. _

_ “For all I know, you’re the fuckin’ rat!” Larry growls back.  _

_ “All right, now you’re using your fuckin’ head!” Pink says. _

_ Okay, Larry gets it now. Don’t trust anybody.  _

_ Except Orange. He knows he can trust Orange. _

_ “For all we know, he’s the rat.” Pink points towards Orange. _

_ Larry feels his blood boil. “That kid in there is dying from a fucking bullet I saw him take, so don’t you be callin’ him a rat!” _

_ When they go back to the other room, Larry checks to make sure Orange is still alive. For a panicked moment, he thinks he’ll kill Pink if he pulled him away from Orange and caused his death. _

_ He’s just passed out though, and when Pink returns, Larry campaigns for them to take Orange to a hospital. It almost looks like they’ll be able to, but Pink mentions that Orange knows nothing about them. _

_ Shit. _

_ Pink asks, and Larry only mentions that Orange knows his name and where he’s from. He knows a hell of a lot more than that, but this is enough to get Pink fired up. _

_ So Larry goes into defense mode, tells Pink he told Orange his name because he was dying, because he asked. What the hell was he supposed to do? _

_ “I’m sure it was a very beautiful moment between you two.” _

_ Larry growls, “Don’t fucking patronize me!”  _

_ But Pink takes it a step further. When Larry says Orange will die without medical attention, that son of a bitch just shrugs. _

_ “Some fellas are lucky and some ain’t.” _

_ It’s hardly a decision to punch Pink. It’s practically a reflex, a defensive instinct. How dare he be so cavalier about Orange dying? _

_ Larry is ready to shoot this prick without a second thought, but Blonde shows up.  _

_ Later, when Larry is moving his car before they go pick up the diamonds, he thinks about whether or not he’d really have shot Pink. He replays what Pink said in his mind. _

_ Yup. _


	39. Chapter 39

**fights for someone to get you help**

_ Is everyone here a fucking psychopath? Does no one care about the bleeding man on the ramp in the warehouse? _

_ Larry’s panic and sadness has found a good mask- anger. It’s not without reason. Pink is a selfish jackass, Eddie is a temperamental little bitch, and Blonde is an actual psychopath. Poor Larry can’t get anyone to give a damn long enough to call a fucking doctor. _

_ Eddie has the audacity to say he called some nurse, Bonnie. Really? A nurse? That’s not good enough for Larry. It’s not good enough for his boy. _

_ Unfortunately, Eddie has no patience, no tolerance for being told he’s wrong. He throws a fit in the car and calls this Bonnie to cancel. _

_ Larry decides he’ll just have to help Orange himself, because honestly, he’s surrounded by idiots. Compassionless idiots. _

 


	40. Chapter 40

**rushes to your side the moment he returns and believes your every word without question**

_ Larry is ready to scoop Orange up and leave, but when he returns, there’s a body by the door and Orange is awake, gun in hand. _

_ Really, Larry’s not sure who it is by the corner. It’s just not something he cares about. He rushes in and immediately jogs over to Orange, poor, bloody Orange. His puddle is massive now, and that vibrant young face is grey and pale. _

_ Blonde. Of course it was Blonde. Larry knew he shouldn’t have trusted him alone with his boy. He’s just thankful Orange woke up in time to shoot this motherfucker. _

_ All he wants to do is hold him again, blood and all, and ask him how he is, if he’s okay. Eddie, however, throws a spanner into the works of that plan the moment he sees Blonde dead. _

_ Larry has no trouble believing that guy was a sadist, but Eddie won’t do it. The evidence is in front of him, the cop is drenched in gasoline and his ear is on the floor, but Eddie just shoots the cop full of holes and starts yelling. _

_ The entire time, Larry holds onto Orange. He rubs his shoulder and defends his every word. Why shouldn’t he? The evidence is there, the poor kid is dying, and Blonde and Larry weren’t exactly on great terms.  _

_ Besides, Larry trusts this kid with his life. _


	41. Chapter 41

**defends you with his life, even betraying Joe in the process**

_ How dare he. How dare Joe say Orange is a rat? _

_ And instinct? Instinct? Larry wants to tear his hair out. Joe doesn’t even have any proof and he’s willing to kill the only light in Larry’s dim world?  _

_ No way. Larry won’t let that happen. _

_ Eddie is appalled, but why should he be? They couldn’t have been so blind to see what’s between the kid and Larry. They had to have seen, have noticed. Come on. _

_ Eddie puts his gun on Larry, but he doesn’t budge. He will not let anyone, not friend nor colleague nor longtime father figure, threaten Orange.  _

_ Joe’s pride is bigger than his self-preservation instinct, so despite Larry’s threat to kill him should he shoot, he shoots. Larry shoots him immediately, Eddie shoots Larry in defense of his father, and on the way down, Larry takes Eddie out. _

_ Good fucking riddance. The only thing important to Larry now is making sure his boy is still alive. _

 


	42. Chapter 42

**puts you out of your misery**

_ Fuck.  _

_ Words escape him right now, but it is worth noting this is the second time he’s cried in about thirty-five years. Also, three hours. _

_ He’s holding his fading sunshine in his arms, somehow stupidly believing they can still survive together, even if that means behind bars. But he’s a cop. Orange is a cop.  _

_ Larry fell in love with a cop. _

_ Was any part of their love true? Was that all a lie, an undercover mask to get in good with the thieves? _

_ Larry gives it a brief moment of thought. It had to have been true, because not only is he still clinging, he told the truth. He couldn’t die, or survive, or whatever it would’ve been, without telling Larry the truth, because he cares. _

_ And Larry cares too, he cares more than he’d like to admit. He cares and he knows what he has to do, the only way to make this right is also the only way to save his boy. _

_ He draws his gun to the cold, clammy face of his Orange, and the kid just keeps apologizing. It breaks Larry’s heart again; how that’s possible at this point escapes him. _

_ Not yet, kid. Not yet.  _

_ They’re going out together. _


	43. Chapter 43

**dies with you, for you**

_ Larry waits for the cops to burst in, gun shaking in his grip against Orange’s face. He’s crying openly now, sobbing with the knowledge of what’s coming. _

_ “Drop the gun, buddy!” _

_ They can’t convince him otherwise.  _

_ Another wracking sob hits and he pulls the trigger. He can’t watch as he destroys that beautiful face, but he knows it won’t be long. Seconds, if that. _

_ The cops all fire, blowing him back onto the ramp. Curtains for Larry. _

_ It’s suicide by cop. _

_ Just not the cops who shot him. _


End file.
